


We'll Always Have Each Other

by giveloveaklance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Comforting!Albus, Feels, Gay, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Non-Canon Relationship, One-Shot, Post-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Requited Love, Scorpius Needs a Hug, Self-Degrading!Scorpius, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Was supposed to post yesterday but archive was slow, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giveloveaklance/pseuds/giveloveaklance
Summary: Sometimes, you had to take matters in your own hands when things didn’t go the right way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was supposed to post this yesterday, but Ao3 was being slow but it's here now! This is in no relation to That's the Beauty of a Secret. I hope you like my first try at a oneshot.  
> Oh and my tumblr is unnessaryjames.tumblr.com

Today was the day. The day of love. A day for romance, kisses, and cuddling. That, or you mope as it’s also Singles Awareness Day. You all know that day, Valentine’s Day.

***

Scorpius was currently moping. Albus had somehow managed to snag a date for this day. Rose just thought it was so he could tell Scorpius that he was the first one to get a girlfriend. But she know something they didn’t. Or suspected it at least. Somehow, she could tell that her cousin and his best friend had fallen in love with each other. The only problem was that they hadn’t realized it yet.

The students were allowed to go to Hogsmeade that weekend, and everyone was taking the opportunity.

“Hey Rose!” Scorpius yelled.

“What is it?” She answered.

“Well, I know you don’t really like me but Albus has his date and I kinda want to go, since McGonagall lifted our Hogsmeade ban. But I can’t go alone since I’ll get lost. So will you go with me? It doesn’t have to be like a date or anything we can just go as friends? Or even just acquaintances?”

Rose sighed. Maybe this was the chance she had to get Scorpius to realize his feelings! Or he was just trying to get her to warm up to him. “I guess… I wouldn’t want you getting lost in the swarm of people out there.” She smirked. “Since you’re totally not one of the tallest people at school.”

“Well it is a new place you see - Oh you said you would go! Thanks! I’ll meet you in the great hall after breakfast?”

“Yeah, that’s okay.”

***

“Where were you?” Albus asked as his friend walked into the Great Hall.

“You won’t believe this but - Rose is going with me to Hogsmeade after this!”

“You’re kidding.” Albus felt a pang of jealousy. He was either jealous of Scorpius or jealous of Rose… and considering Rose was his cousin, he definitely didn’t want to be her date… maybe he wanted to be the one going to Hogsmeade with Scorpius.

“Nope! I asked her if we could go together because you have a date and she was like sure but only as friends! She really is warming up to me!”

“It’s a start!” Albus said, surprisingly relieved.

***

“So Scorpius, are you ready?” Rose asked.

“Ready for what?”

“Your first Hogsmeade trip of course! Did you know that both Honeydukes and the Hogs Head are magically connected to Hogwarts?”

“Of course! I read Hogwarts, a History too.” 

They continued on like that until they walked into the snow covered village. That’s when Scorpius kept on commenting on how Albus would’ve liked every single thing in the small village. When they walked into Honeydukes, that’s when Rose finally lost it.

“Albus this, Albus that, one would think you’re in love with him the way you talk about him so much!” She said exasperatedly. “Albus is currently on a date, and I’m pretty sure he would want you to enjoy yourself instead of thinking about him so much.”

“I am not in love with Albus. He is my best friend and nothing more! I just kinda miss him.” Scorpius said quietly. “We’re supposed to do everything together, but now that he has a girlfriend, it seems like he doesn’t really have time for me.” Maybe I do love him. He thought. Normal best friends don’t feel this sort of pain when the other dates someone, do they?

Rose smiled. It certainly seemed like love… maybe it was time to break the news gently. “Let’s go to The Three Broomsticks and get you a cup of butterbeer. Maybe that’ll cheer you up?”

“But what if Albus is there?”

“Then you can talk to him and explain your predicament, or we can pretend he doesn’t exist. It’s going to be fine, Scorpius.”

Scorpius sniffed. “If you say so.” Then he followed Rose to The Three Broomsticks.

Rose glanced around at the crowded cafe and saw Albus sitting in the corner, looking….miserable? Well maybe his date wasn’t going as well as he’d hoped. Well there’s more of a chance for Scorpius then, she thought, hoping Scorpius didn’t see Albus as that would’ve put a damper on his mood. She spotted a table out of sight of Albus and steered Scorpius towards it. “I’ll get us drinks.” She declared, heading for the bar. Standing in line, she watched Scorpius put his head in his hands. At that moment, Albus bumped into her.

“Oh sorry-” Albus looked up. “Rose! Hi! How’s Scorpius?”

“Miserable!” She shrieked. “Thanks to you having a girlfriend and apparently overlooking your BEST FRIEND!”

“I didn’t know he felt that way… I have to tell him I’m sorry. Where are you two sitting?”

“I don’t think your date would think too kindly to that.”

“My date isn’t going very well actually… she’s kind of a prat.”

“Then why did you date her?”

“Because she was the only one interested?”

“I could think of at least one other person that would have been interested in going out with you.”

“Really, who?”

“Scorpius.” She turned and walked forward and picked up 2 cups of butterbeer.”I’ll take you to the table.”

***

“Scorp, I-” Albus began.

“I know, I have attachment issues, you don’t have to tell me that.”

“No, you don’t have attachment issues, you don’t have any issues! You’re perfect Scorpius and I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for neglecting you.”

“I can’t even let you have a proper date without ruining it for you.”

“You didn’t ruin my date! It wasn’t even going very well. I would much rather have gone with you, I realise that now.”

“I’m too dependant on others. What is going to happen when we leave Hogwarts and you’re not there for me?”

“I’ll always be there for you. I love you Scorp and no one can change that.”

“Y-You love me? In a friend way or…”

“I love you more than a friend way, that’s for sure. I’d probably be a crap boyfriend but… do you want to try?” Albus smiled, and pulled Scorpius in for a hug.

“Y-Yes. I love you too Albus.” Scorpius said, feeling totally and utterly loved.

Rose beamed. Sometimes, you had to take matters in your own hands when things didn’t go the right way.

  
  



End file.
